Waning Blossom
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Haruno Sakura has been charged for attempt of murder of her father. Will she tell her side of the story before she is locked away? Um non-yaoi pairing.Chapter Two up.
1. Intro: It is I

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Nasashi Kishimoto.

Introduction: It is I

"Haruno Sakura: seventeen-year old adolescent, you have been charged of attempted murder. How do you plead?" 

Life is like a roller coaster, bringing you up to its peak and then dropping you down into its scary descent before lifting you up again. Its always been one way for me though, and that's downwards descent. I've been brought up only halfway to the peak point before being dragged backwards. I will not speak of the downs, not to anyone…

"My reasons are my own." Sakura muttered. Her jade eyes dared not stray farther from her toeless boots. "And my sister's," She added. 

I could hear my older sister crying but I've heard it too many times I've become numb to it. My sister's name is Botan Haruno, she's a wilting peony as I am a starving blossom. Dare I speak for her? No, for right now I don't have the strength, I just want to become a waning plant in the shadows. Isn't that what a flower placed in a dark cabinet would do?

__

Lock me up jailer I'm feeling bad. 

"Sakura, why did you try to kill your father?" The superior Hokage the 3rd asked in an almost pleading voice. 

__

So bad that I'll decide to ditch this place one day and never look back. 

There is no pleading, because the strongest cannot plead. He is not humble, he is demanding. I will not give in. 

__

Sentence me to a thousand years in the dungeons my Lord, for I will not bend to your will. 

"Because man is evil." Jade eyes lifted, blank and guarded. Long pastel pink bangs framed her pale face that at the moment held a neutral expression. 

Someone dared speak up, the brave fool. Someone dared speak to the demented girl other than the Hokage himself. Oi, I called myself demented, what has become of this world? 

"Sakura," He said, "Your straying off topic." 

He was such a brave fool, but of course Sharingan Kakashi was supposed to be that way. Like a true ninja, his bravery that comes with duty will be his downfall. I've always admired him for his chivalry. The leader decided to speak again. Yay. 

"Haruno Sakura if you do not plead innocent, or have a sufficient reason for your actions I will be forced to have you under as guilty. Please voice your reasons now."

"I…" She felt numb, how could she say it? When the man she tried to murder was in the same room? He was staring at her, demanding her to stay quiet. Demanding her to suffer the consequences she did not deserve.

"Sakura…" Botan whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her face looked blotchy while my own looked placid. "Please," she cried, "Just tell him. Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone." 

Sakura's eyes were watering, her bottom lip trembled. "I, I." she croaked, "I can't…I can't! No!" She struggled to keep the tears in. 

I fell into my weakness, as tears streamed down my face. I was ashamed, tears are for the weak. Tears are my sister's forte, she did not decide to become a ninja, I did. I am supposed to be the strong one, for myself and Botan. She may be older, but I am the protector. But I am a lousy protector. Why can't I speak? His eyes are burning into me I can feel it! 

__

Daddy…I don't think I'm OK. 

Is this paranoia…I can feel it rising up my spine. Its crawling up my senses and shaking me blindly. I have to stop! I can't let myself fall into the temptation…I cannot let myself be weak. I've done it too many times to count but this is where I must put my foot down. 

"Please…I can't" Sakura whispered strongly before cowering in her seat. Her knees were brought to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She covered her ears, fearing for the worst. "Not now." 

I think my sensei tried to negotiate my innocence. Even though he was always punctuality deficient, he was a good person. So sweet is he, that I did not know he was trying to not get me shunned from this village. Not until later. 

"…kura Sakura." Callous hands gently pried her hands away from her ears, "You must listen to this." The hands that deprived her from being temporarily deaf were now patting her head. A small reassurance from someone familiar…and then she heard it.

"Haruno Sakura you are to be taken into Hatake Kakashi's care until the next meeting. Maybe by then, you will give us your story. Until then, things are not looking up for you Sakura."

Silence is golden, and that's what I was. I was golden being led out into the world again.

****************

Sage: Um…..-_-;; Okay this turned out a lot more angst-filled than I thought it would turn out. Oi. So much for trying to make it not too overrun with my little drama quotes. Um okay I plan to make this a slight Kakashi/Sakura sooo….if this pairing bothers you I'd advise you to leave. I know already I won't get very many reviews because well more than half are Yaoi supporters--which I really have nothing against other than I don't read them, sorry-- and the others just think this pairing is wrong. But…

I've gotten hooked on this pairing ever since I saw the many fan arts with those two in it…eheh if you want to see 'em you can email me! Lol at -- xshinimegamixktx@yahoo.com

But I've been on this Naruto kick every since I got into some shonen jump mags and this naruto Dvd I got…heheh yea I'm a bit obsessive now. Well Sakura's my favorite female character so this sort of revolves around her, unless I decided to switch to someone else's point of view. 

I apologize if I have any of them OOC okay? But I'm trying my best! And well Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are 17 now so I'd think their personalities would change a bit (if not a lot).

Well enough of my ranting, sorry!! If you don't like you don't have to review, if it perks your interest um…constructive criticism would be nice. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: Resent

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Nasashi Kishimoto

**__**

Chapter One: Buzzing Abandon

__

I could see it clearly: the slim body thrown in the corner of the dark room was surely not okay. Her arms sprawled about her, as she lay on her tummy unmoving. The only light of the room was the moonlight wafting through the only window of the chamber we were contained in. Loud footsteps rang in my ears and I could tell they stopped a mere foot away from me. I didn't know whether to be afraid or whether to be ignorant. 

"What did you do..." I whispered, the telltale signs of tears where in the corners of my eyes. I shut them tightly, to make sure they were unseen. the feeling of being turned around by the shoulders roughly stung on my body, and the image of angry green eyes blazed in my mind.

"I want you to stay quiet. Say one word...and say goodbye to all you've ever cared for." He didn't need to repeat, I heard them enough times to last a lifetime. I wished he would leave me alone. "After all, it's your fault they both left me. You're lucky you still live here."

With a shudder I could only reply obediently, a sliver of fear raking up my spine. "Of course." Everything was my fault, it was easier to blame others for him. He had a triumphant grin on his face as he exited. Bastard…I felt relief when he left.

I stared at the body in the corner that trembled slightly, she had roused I noted. I felt a gnawing guilt at the whimpers she gave, I hardly knew what to do. What could I do?

The image of my dear sister's body on the floor aching will never leave me.

"Botan…" She could feel the prickle of tears sliding down the smooth curves of her cheeks as breath came to her quickly. Sakura touched the sides of her face to feel the saltine liquid on the tips of her fingers. 

******* 

"She reminds me of a doll, poor Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as he stared at the door of her designated room. "She's been staring at the wall ever since we left her in there. What do we do Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke stood silent, also staring at the door. His hands were clenching and unclenching in mixed feelings. He didn't know why but he felt a resentment building up towards the pink-haired teenager but he did. How could she try to kill her father? The question wouldn't leave his head. How disgusting, trying to annihilate your own kin. 

How ironic…

Kakashi was lounging comfortably on the couch of his small living room. His home was only a two-room flat, but it was cozy. He didn't really need much room anyways since it was only him, but now there was two. He was reading his favorite book but for some reason he kept reading the same line over and over. Odd.

"I'm going in there." 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What?" Had he heard correctly?

Sasuke didn't repeat himself, he just went to step into the room they had been staring at. Enough was enough, Sasuke thought, I'm going to get answers. This anger won't leave until I know the truth. 

****

What had she done wrong to deserve what she's been given? It was true Sakura was never the nicest person in the world, but she always tried to do what was right even though her inner voice screamed the opposite. 

What was going to happen to her now? Couldn't she just say nothing and be isolated forever? She wanted to be alone didn't she? No! Sakura's eyebrows came together, she couldn't leave her sister. 

Botan…she was such a kind person. She was truly the type of person that could light up a room with her smile. She was the true martyr, not her. Botan was the one who put up with their father's harassments. Sakura only had to handle the little stuff, like being the punching bag to his alcohol induced fits. She felt she didn't have to go through half of what her sister goes through. 

Botan was the perfect person, the perfect woman. With strawberry blonde hair and light green amber eyes, she was the spitting image of their deceased mother, or so she's been told. Her father loved Botan…a little too much. 

"Botan…" Tears threatened to leak down her eyes once more. "I'm sorry I left you…" Her hands fisted together, "I promised I'd protect you…and look where I am." Was she crazy? She probably was…if it made her talk to herself. 

Only the insane talked to themselves, and she was one of them. 

Only the disturbed comforted themselves.

"I'll save you…heh."

There's a feeling buzzing in my ears…am I numb?

*******

__

"I can't take it anymore dammit! I'm tired of being compared all the time." She yelled, smacking the face of Sakura's father. His eyes narrowed and a scowl marred his face, his hands balling into fists. "What are you talking about woman?"

She had tears in her eyes, "I'm tired of being compared to your deceased wife. Can't you love me for who I am?" Her hands shook, as rivers of tears ran down her flushed face, "Yo-You keep trying to change me little by little…at first I thought it was just habit but. I can't take it anymore. You're just trying to make me into her!"

"What?!! How dare you!" he shouted indignantly, "Don't you dare talk of my wife that way!"

"I'm your wife now, dammit! I'm not some second to none wife that you can push around! I love you!"

Angered, he threw her against the door and watched his second wife crumple to the floor with a cry. "Bitch You were never a wife to me! Nobody can replace her, not even you. Don't think you can even come close to measuring up to her!"

"Enough!" She shouted, throwing the closest object she could find. The woman hurled the shoe at her husband, "Fuck you! I'm outta here, never talk to me again!" 

"You stupid woman! Never walk into this house again! If you do I'll make sure its your last!" He gripped the thrown shoe in his hands and looked down. It was Sakura's shoe, how dare she leave it lying around for people to throw around! 

"Sakura!" He roared, almost breaking everything in his path as he made his way into her room. "What have I told you about leaving your things lying around!!!"

"No, I'm sorry!" 

**********

"What are you doing just sitting there?" His dark eyes stared at her in scrutiny, his mouth set in a firm line. "Get up."

Sakura was sitting on the pristinely made bed, her back against the headboard as she stared straight ahead. A bare wall met her jade eyes, and they had yet to move from their gaze. She ignored Sasuke.

__

Just a taste of your own medicine…I'm tired of playing. I'm out of this game of follow the leader. I have my own problems, go figure out your own. You don't need me, you said so yourself. 

"Sakura get up. I'm not going to repeat myself." Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? Sasuke was getting frustrated now. Frustration plus anger wasn't a good thing for him, it equaled in ready to explode.

Again, she did not budge an inch. It would have been called defiant if she had even acknowledged his presence, but she sat numb.

"Sasuke, don't push Sakura-chan alone! She doesn't need you to do that!" Naruto came to stand beside the bed, his hand gently closing over Sakura's. "Sakura-chan…why aren't you being you? Please tell me."

"Hn…" Naruto, her mind whispered in acknowledgement. Her eyes briefly glanced at his worried features before going back to their original staring place. "…leave me alone Naruto."

Wide blue eyes searched intently into jade ones. "Sakura-chan What happened? Did you really do it? Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing, "Try to be a murderer?"

"No, trying to kill your father." A sharp voice cut in, an edge of bitter resentment laced in, "Why would you try to do something like that?" He was your family, a voice hissed in Sasuke's head. 

Jade eyes glared into equally glaring dark black eyes, "So it's fowl, Hunh? You're such a hypocrite. Leave me alone now. I'd rather not talk to you or Naruto at the moment." 

"You don't even notice what shit your in, it disgusts me!" Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth. His breaths came in shallow intakes. He didn't know where this anger was coming from, but it was bothering him deeply.

"…get out."

Sasuke did not bother to reply and stalked out with a stony face. His aura was lashing about him angrily like flames. Naruto glanced at the open door of Sakura's room before gently releasing her hand. He looked at her pleadingly, eyes clear and blue. 

She looked away, and said softly, "Please leave Naruto. I'm sorry but I just can't talk about it now."

Naruto nodded, repeatedly looking over his shoulder as he shut the door quietly.

Sakura sat there unmoving, her jade eyes burning invisible holes into the wall.

Hypocrite… 

Thus the lifestyle of Haruno Sakura.

*********

He heard the telltale click of the front door closing as Naruto exited and quietly looked up. Hatake Kakashi calmly returned his precious book to its safe confines as he raked a hand through his spiky silver hair. 

"Looks like it's my turn." He said to himself, "how joyful." 

***********************

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you Kakashi-sensei." She was laying on the bed in the room, her back facing the silver-haired Jounin. Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Now now, Sakura-chan. You can drop the formalities, you have long since left under my studies the day you passed the Jounin test." 

It was surprising to her whole team, and a lot of others when she passed the test. They had all assumed Sasuke or Naruto would pass way before, but with those two overshadowing her none had really taken notice of her quiet determination. Even her instructor had disregarded Sakura for training Sasuke to control his anger and power that he hardly had the time to notice her willpower in training her mind and body. Her diligence and quiet strength proved herself worthy of being a Jounin. In a way, Kakashi felt proud of her, she was reasonable to train by herself when he was working on her other teammates.

"Okay Kakashi." She closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of her pillow against her cheek. A sigh released from her mouth, only to intake quickly in a gasp when she felt a hand against her head. It was unexpected yet not unfamiliar when Kakashi rubbed his hand over her silky pink hair, and she forced herself to relax.

"You should get some sleep Sakura-chan." He softly smiled at the picture of Sakura sweetly nodding off, her eyelids drooped slowly hiding the jade orbs beneath. He removed his hand when he was certain she was asleep and stood up. Kakashi smirked, rubbing between the forehead and temples of someone's face always succeeded in putting one to sleep. Sakura wasn't excluded to the whims of being lulled to sleep. 

******(botan's interrogation) 

Tsunade eyed the girl before her warily, and ran a hand over her eyes. Leaning her cheek against her palm, she asked, "Botan…I just want to know. Did he or did he not do something to you that provoked your sister?"

Botan trembled, looking ready to flee as she was sitting on the edge of her seat. Her amber green eyes flashed from side to side. "Um…" she started, then squeaked, "I'm not sure!"

Tsunade sighed again, "Botan, you're not getting us anywhere. It depends on you as to what will happen to your sister and father."

"He's no father to me!" Botan cried mouse-like, tears running down her cheeks in rivers. "He was never one to me or to Sakura!" 

The fifth Hokage's eyes narrowed, "Why was he never a father to you or Sakura, Botan?"

The strawberry haired woman stilled, finally leaning back into her chair breathing in deeply. Her pale hands twisted through her long tresses before she nervously gave up the information Tsunade needed. Her green amber eyes bravely looked dead on at the Hokage (shockingly because she was non-eye contact throughout the beginning of the questioning) Botan's face was sallow and weary. 

"Our father died the day he decided…" She ground out, "to force me into his bed. Our father died when he laid palm to my sister!"

Tsunade felt her stomach churn, feelings of disgust and horror swelling within. 

*************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Okay I seriously decided to rewrite this chapter because…one: it was too short and two: because it established nothing. Actually I had a whole new chapter written out, but my computer crashed, and my computer had to be recovered to the point of when I had just bought it. So…I lost all my files, and my backup didn't work because I didn't have enough space on my disks .!!!

This really sucks because I had chapters written for my other stories and I lost them all! GRRRR.

I hope this was a lot better than the first draft of this chapter, I think I put more in character ness in this! Although you've gotta remember that a lot can happen in 4-5 years so it's possible Naruto and Sasuke can change a lot in that period, because in what I've read in the manga scanlations. It looks like Sasuke is definitely going to become a more darker character. 


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does! ^_^

"you and me we used to be together…everyday together always I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end…It looks as though you're letting go and if it's real well I don't want to know…_don't speak_"

- "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.

******

"Sensei…?" Sakura whispered as her eyes fluttered open sharply and she staggered out of bed. She felt grimy with an unknown feeling, and she let her feet guide her out of the small abode to its rear side. 

The sun beat down on her skin, and Sakura felt unbearably sweaty. From the corner of her green eyes she caught sight of a bucket full of water, temptation pulled. Reaching out, she picked up the wooden pail and flipped its contents onto her pink-haired head. The water felt lukewarm, making Sakura frown in distaste. Setting down the bucket, she took her precious time walking back into her sensei's home. 

She was unmindful of the squishing sounds her sandaled feet as she padded through the wooden floors of his living room. "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is…" The pink-haired kunoichi ignored the soft looking couch because of her damp clothing and found a door opposite to the one of her room. It must be Kakashi-sensei's…Curiosity getting the better of her, she hardly noticed taking any steps before she found herself in the room of her teacher's. 

"Hm…" His room was very bare, only containing the essentials. There was a bed in the middle of the room with comforters strewn over it in disarray and a drawer to the side of bed. On top of the drawer were two picture frames, one of three people Sakura could not identify, and the other of Team seven and their Jounin instructor. 

"This room just screams Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said dryly, "No personality at all, and hiding everything yet baring it all at the same time."

"Now Now Sakura-kun, haven't you ever heard of not entering somebody else's private quarters without knocking?" the owner of the room Sakura was currently standing in was leaning against the frame of the doorway. He was dressed in his usual attire, the dark underclothing and overly large forest green vest with his signature mask hiding his features. Sakura was sure if she looked hard enough, she could see his brow arching in question. 

Kakashi walked in silently and shut the door behind him. He trotted over to the other side of the room, just a foot or less away from the head of his bed and leaned against that wall. Sakura wrinkled her nose at his weird display, what was up with guys and leaning against walls? Sasuke did it all the time, Shikamaru did it all the time, and not to mention her own sensei did it twenty-four-seven! 

The silver-haired man crossed his arms over his chest loosely, holding a bland indifferent look that was usual to Sakura and her teammates. "Well," he spoke, "Mind telling me why you're in here?"

Nervously Sakura clenched and unclenched her skirt front, to find- to her surprise- that her clothes were still damp from her makeshift bath earlier. An idea sparked in her head as she smiled sweetly to her sensei, almost shocking him with her change of mood. 

It…must be her time of the month, Kakashi concluded to himself. Otherwise she wouldn't be so indecisive of how she wants to act. He shook his head and smirked inwardly. Nah, Sakura was indecisive all the time, that was one of her biggest weaknesses. She didn't know what she wanted, or that she did, and never did anything to achieve it. 

Still smiling, albeit somewhat weakly now, Sakura her way over to Kakashi's bed. She lightly hopped onto it like a child would a trampoline and closed her eyes sweetly as she cuddled into the smooth sheets of the bed. Kakashi smirked at her childish display, almost letting himself soften at her innocent expression of easily attained content. 

After feeling as if she had enough time cuddling against the soft pillows and sheets her eyes opened to reveal their brilliant jade green color. For a moment's time, Kakashi felt as if the image of her lying there was etched in his mind. The vision of the innocently serene Sakura curled in his bed sheets like a content lover. It may of meant to last an eternity, this picturesque of beauty but it vanished like most of his thoughts.

Her petal pink lips curved at the edges into a small smile and her eyes slowly brushed against her cheeks. Kakashi expected that she would fall into slumber soon as her lashes fluttered delicately. 

Although, it not being the first time, she surprised him when her voice broke the serene silence.

"You know…I'm really glad you haven't pushed me. Into telling you right away that is…I really appreciate it Kakashi-sensei." Her eyes lit up in gratefulness and the smile tugging at her lips was genuine. 

"I told you Sakura-kun, we are both equal now. You don't need formalities with me."

"Then stop calling me Sakura-kun. I'm not Sasuke nor Naruto. I'm no boy…"

"Very well Sakura." She thought she saw hints of a smile against the shadows of his mask, but that could have been her mistake. Her vision was starting to blur, she felt sleepy. I feel at peace for some reason, Sakura thought as she opened her mouth to speak again. 

"Let me tell you a story Kakashi. Don't interrupt me otherwise I won't continue ever again. It's a story about a young girl…

__

I was born the unlucky day that the nine-tailed Kyuubi had decided to cause chaos among our village, that was 17 years 3 months and 4 days ago from today. That day also spurned my father's hatred for me, for with my birth I had taken my mother's life. I can't say that I loved her because I hardly knew her, but I was told she gave me my name. Sakura, which means cherry blossom. My father changed the day of my birthday on my birth certificate soon after I was born. 

Haruno Sakura, the name of the girl who has the appearance of someone who had a good life. Well since you don't know me, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong. 

My father was never really volatile or aggressive, or that's what Botan told me. I wouldn't be able to confirm it because I can't picture a nice 'dad' being real. To me, my father's as dead as can be. 

Ever since my stepmother left my dad, things went downhill for Botan and I…and when I say downhill I mean being thrown down a cliff type fall.

You remember the day students from my same class graduated and were promoted to genin rank? I remember everybody crowding around the front of the school with their parents. They were all there, with smiling proud faces, it made me sick. I remember Naruto sitting on the swing in the background, sorta sad but I was in no mood to be sympathetic. My dad and Botan weren't anywhere around, and I felt angry that Botan missed my day. I had expected her to be there! 

I had to walk home by myself again, I don't know why it bothered me, because I had to do it everyday. Though for some reason it felt ten times worse as I trudged home with curse words at the tip of my tongue. Maybe it was because it had rained while I was walking home, or it could have been the consistent strikes of lightning booming in the tempest skies above, I didn't know. 

When I got home…everything had looked normal in the living room. Shaking away the odd sensations creeping up my spine I marched to Botan's room…and I was faced with the most disgusting sight I've had ever seen. My father's ugly back was facing me as the bottom of his body rocked harshly against the writhing person underneath him. Screams of terror ripped from the girl's throat as she thrashed against my monster of a father. 

Every part of my body had frozen, it was like the cold from the hard rain had seeped into my skin and I was shivering uncontrollably. I tried to speak, but the only thing I managed to do was fall to my knees as my jellified legs gave way. 

The loud thud of me hitting the ground roused the two people in my sister's room and my father whipped around to face me. My mouth was open in shock and my hands were trembling terribly, I couldn't do anything as he got up, baring his hideous hairy backside to me as he slid on pants. 

Slowly my eyes traveled to the female going through seizures of something I didn't know what to describe and I had stopped breathing all together. Blood pooled out from the sides of her mouth as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Sa-sa…" she tried to choke out with much effort. 

I screamed with all I had.

Botan.

It was my sister…my m-my own father did that to her! H-how? Why?! 

Trying to force myself to take deep breaths I found I couldn't as a vice-like grip wrapped around my throat mercilessly. When I couldn't feel solid ground beneath my feet, I knew he was holding me up high. I didn't need to ask to know who it was…it was **him**.

"You!" I gasped out, gurgling out saliva, "how-why?!" Forcefully I was slammed into a wall breathlessly (not that I had much room to breath anyways) and a squeak of pain came out of my throat. I could hear the faint pleads to the man holding me, asking him to let me go.

Angry eyes bore down into my own, and I could only try to keep a grip on the situation at hand. Tinges of black smudged my vision. I wondered how long I had been gripped like this, how long I went with air barely choking down my lungs. He spat at me, spittle flying onto my face. "Don't you dare say a word about this you hear me?!" He shook me and I think his other hand gripped the front of my overdress. "If you tell you'll regret it you little bitch! I'll cause you so much pain you'll never be able to move a bone in your body, and what use of being a ninja would you be? None at all…just like how your nothing but my pathetic punching bag." 

I couldn't fully understand what he was saying, my head was spinning and the room kept blinking in and out of vision. Suddenly, I think I fell to the ground and I could feel splashes of coldness hit my skin. 

"Now you're going to sleep out in the dirt…where you belong you demon child." 

I hardly felt the bitter rain as I felt darkness finally take over my mind. 

I was asleep, at long last. 

And that was how it began…" her jade eyes fluttered shut as she fell into slumber. Sakura hardly noticed the sheets being tucked in neatly to her chin and the feather light kiss to her temple. 

************A/N******

Okay okay, I seriously don't want to hear about how awful this is, and how it doesn't pertain to the actual story line of Naruto. I know that Sakura is supposed to come from a good family…but what about the actual things that happen in real life? I know this sounds hardly like a real-life situation but deal with it. I wanted to do a story that sorta was based around Sakura. She seriously doesn't get as much attention as she deserves. 

Well I'm tired, it's 1:24 AM and I am all tired out!! I seriously don't wanna proofread this for grammatical errors! I'm floppin on my bed! 

Please read this!!!!!!

Okay I've been having this idea brew in my head for a while, but I can't start it without a substantial plot. See…I wanted to do something new, like a pairing that you really don't see anywhere. I was thinking maybe a ShikaSaku…or KibaSaku, but anyways I wanted to base it off **How to Lose a Guy in 10 days**…ya guys know that movie?? I think its frickin awesome!! I watch it 24/7 on paperview (I run up the bill pretty high) 

I was sorta thinking that Shikamaru wanted to move outta his house, but his parents won't sponsor his housing establishments unless he does something for them. There's this gala coming up, representing only its best of Konoha's shinobi and they had gotten tickets and wanted to Shika to bring a date. ^_^;;; And well Sakura, is working for the KonohaGal magazine and to finally be given her freedom with her writings, she must write an exclusive article of…How to lose a guy in 10 days. What do you think? Well I'm not sure about it because so far, I've only got thougtht that up in like what? Five minutes…and know I don't wanna do a ShikaSaku…because I think inoshika is too cute to tear apart ;_;!! 

Or maybe I'll just do some…intense study with Naruto's characters so I can find whom would fit best and would give the better openings compatible to what plot I want. 

Help meee pleasure I'm so aloooone ;__;…ehehee well if any of you've bothered to read this er….unnecessary rant. Im me on AIM: uh… on wishzduncometru or email me. 


End file.
